User blog:Blondwave/Stick your finger through the neck... (More in the description!!!)
Hello everyone, Fangirl1418 tagged me (twice!!!), so here it is!!! Also, I promised you to explain this blog post's name... Well, that's a translation of a Czech tongue twister. (Twinnies Crystal and Fiona know it!!! ;) Just try to learn it, click on the megaphone icon on the left side on the page of this link to hear the prounouncation: https://translate.google.cz/#view=home&op=translate&sl=cs&tl=en&text=Str%C4%8D%20prst%20skrz%20krk. Rules Eveyryone already knows it. My Answers: First 13 1) Favorite fandom? You're asking me when I created BSW? xD 2) Do you have a theme song? XD. Not yet... But great idea!!! *Ba-da-dum crash!!!* 3) Have you ever watched a LEGO Elves episode or webisode? Yeah. 4) Do you prefer large or small sketchbooks/notebooks? I like notebooks big enough for me to be able to be "captured" by what I do on the screen. 5) Drawing or writing? Which do you do more? Writing 0:). 6) What’s your favorite tv show if you don’t have one then what’s your favorite movie? Movie: The LEGO Movie 2!!! <3 TV show (or more like series for me): The Big Bang Theory, House, Once Upon A Time, Star Trek (New Gneration), Castle, NCIS. 7) Favorite book/comic/graphic novel? Percy Jackson and all the Rick Riordan books, The Silber Trilogy and Ruby Red Trilogy by Kerstin Gier. 8) Doodling, writing, or sketching? Writing stories :). 9) What is your personal drawing/writing style? Writing. But huh... IDK, trying to be funny? 10) Do you prefer comedic or serious characters? Usually comedic, but it depends. (I like serious Catniss Everdeen from Hunger Games too...) 11) Have you ever watched an anime? Nope. I'm not a manga or anime lover. (I know too many people who are, and that might be the reason why I want to be different xD.) 12) Favorite Roleplay character of yours? I like all my characters - that's actually why I'm making them. Maybe Annie Reuter and Anlyth Shawynn? Annie because she is inspired by my RL friend, and Anlyth because she's an elf <3. 13) Favorite Roleplay character of someone else’s? Ummm... your Kyrssa? :D My Answers: Next 13 1) If you won a million dollars what five things would you buy first? Hmmm... LEGO, some stuff for our house, LEGO, something sensible, and LEGO? 2) Have you ever wrote your own story? Yes, some in czech. And some my own too... But never finished them... *Ehm ehm ehm* 3) Do you like kittens? They're cute. But I like puppies more. (Because Sophie, you know.) 4) High heels or low heels in shoes? It depends. Every day clothing - low. Balls - high. 5) Have you watched Avengers Endgame? Yes, loved the film. But OMG, what about Tony :,( 6) Who’s cuter Spider-Man or baby Groot from the MCU? Definitely Groot. Can you remember the end scene, where he was dancing when he was small? Awww <3. 7) Which country/city/continent would you like to visit? USA, France, Britain... 8) Which of your OCs are your top three favorites? I like all my OCs, can't decide. But I can at least name those you don't know, and describe the basics about them. Katherine Dayklin (but everyone calls her Kate) - a girl from NYC who can control water, BFF of Annie, falls in love with a guy controlling fire Emma Chandler - daughter of a famous actress, ironic teen with cool quotes, falls in love with a classical heartbreaker (but after time - at first they're argueing so often) Hope Caldwell - a girl living on a post-apocalyptic Earth These all are characters from my unfinished stories. 9) What job would you like to have? I definitely plan to study something... I'd like to study architecture or design, or digital design. Definitely something imaginative and not anything to do with Physics :,D. Ideally I'd like to write stories and earn for it some money as hobby, but I'm not so good at it. 10) Flowers or cacti? Flowers. Lavender!!! 11) Is there a different between tacos and burritos? IDK xD. Maybe? Anyway, I rather eat nachos. 12) Have you heard of the band Skillet? I don't think so. 13) Beanie hats or baseball hats? Czechs aren't very baseball-guys... But I don't wear either beanies... My Questions # Your favourite food (be specific)? # When do you usually go to sleep? # What's your least favourite English word? # Your favourite store (with anything) and why? # How does your watch look like? # A kind of a person's personality dislike? Why? # How do you see your future? # What's your favourite social site? # What is the phrase you often use? # Any favourite fastfood? # How would look your ideal t-shirt? # In which clothes would you go on a date (if it's OK for you to tell)? (If not: Favourite online shop?) # Do you know Wattpad? If yes, do you like it? People I Tag I know these people already were tagged, but I want to tag someone who's often active and already included in this action: *Lunadragongirl (I have to enjoy that you have the same timezone xD) * Twinnies - Fiona and Crystal (I am interested if you'll have the same opinion!!!) *Watermelonoutburst (Glad you joined too!!! :D) Category:Blog posts Category:13 Questions Tag